


Hanging On To Nothing

by kimmychee



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Au Ra Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Drabble, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Fluff, Slice of Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 16:59:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15586515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kimmychee/pseuds/kimmychee
Summary: Magnai is given a bowl of soup.





	Hanging On To Nothing

**Author's Note:**

> I thought this was cute when I wrote it. I'm still practicing Magnai.

Her friends had gone to treat with the Dotharl.  Mizuki was bidden to stay at the Dawn Throne by Magnai himself.  Sighing, she wasn’t going to complain. Though, it was imperative that they return to the Mol as soon as possible, Mizuki found that the Oronir’s khan intrigued her.  She would say that she felt like a moth drawn to a flame. While Lyse and Hien were in a prison, she was allowed to roam free. Despite her many protests, it seemed as though the most radiant sun was refusing to lock her up.  Why show her favor like that? He spent some time observing her. 

“I am curious, why are you watching me? Surely the Most Radiant Sun has more important things to attend to than watch me cook food for my comrades.”

Whatever it was that she was cooking smelled incredibly good. Magnai’s attention was drawn to whatever it was that she was cooking. It was a kind of stew made from whatever it is she had hunted previously and whatever she had gathered. It was so enticing that Magnai was tempted to demand a bowl for himself. 

He was mighty surprised when a soup laden bowl with a piece of freshly baked bread was pressed into his hands. Magnai felt his cheeks grow warmer. How did she know? That was when she smiled at him.  Was that a jest? Was she teasing him? Why was the most gracious Sun feeling so self conscious all of a sudden?

“You looked hungry.”

“The Sun is grateful for this generous offering of tribute.”

His voice sounded unsure. What was even more puzzling was how this… pale scale pressed a cordial kiss to his left horn. Magnai didn’t understand. He was floored by this sudden show of affection. He was no stranger to advances from women less than desirable to him, but this Warrior of Light? This was unusual, and unfamiliar. 

Magnai took his first taste of the soup.  He could scarcely believe how good it was.  It seemed to warm his very soul to the core.  He felt like he could take on a whole pride of Baras and a pack of wolves with no effort.  What sort of magic was this? He watched the pale scale. The way the sun shone on her made her seem even more radiant than himself. Her snow white hair seemed to look as though it were made of moonlight, only to shine even brighter in the daylight. 

She had to admit that he was certainly growing on her.  He behaved differently towards her, and what was the harm in being kind to him. Then the thought of how she’d have to face him on the battlefield worried her. The Nadaam was drawing nearer and they would likely be facing one another on the battlefield. How would she behave toward him when he won?


End file.
